


The End

by sptmbrwind



Category: due South
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sptmbrwind/pseuds/sptmbrwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awful way to die, really, being stabbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Awful way to die, really, being stabbed. I think I'd have preferred being shot, like Dad was. He died in the line of duty, surrounded by beautiful open wilderness. I'm lying on my deathbed of rotting takeout cartons after being mugged in an alley.

It's quite undignified. The blood pouring out and staining my uniform is one thing, but the used ketchup packet stuck to my sleeve just adds insult to injury. So to speak.

Ray's yelling something at me. Funny, I can't hear him over the sirens, but it must be something important, by the look on his face and the exaggeration of his mouth. He normally only talks that way to Diefenbaker.

Ray will have to feed Dief after I'm dead. I open my mouth to tell him that, and he looks angry. Maybe he didn't hear me over the sirens. I tell him again, and he nods but doesn't speak.

The paramedics are here suddenly, trying to push Ray out of the way. Before long, they've got all sorts of uncomfortable devices attached to me. It's quite embarrassing, the fuss they're making, but now Ray's moved to sit at my head and he's stroking my forehead with a bloodstained hand. He doesn't seem to realize how much blood he's got on himself, so I try to apologize through the oxygen mask they've put on me. Ray shakes his head, and I think the sirens must've stopped, because now I can hear his voice.

"I don't mind, Benny," he says.

Still, it seems a waste to ruin a good suit like that. I should argue with him more, but now they're loading me onto a gurney. Ray stands up and takes my hand as we start moving.

I'm kind of glad he did that. Suddenly, I'm feeling a bit scared. Something must've shown on my face, because now I can hear someone else speaking to me.

"It's all right, son."

"Dad?" When did I start mumbling? Very undignified. But Dad doesn't scold me for it, thankfully.

He just smiles at me over the medic's shoulder. "I'm here, son." Ray's calling my name now, but Dad's voice is louder. "It's time to go, Benton."

"Where're we going?"

"Home," Dad smiles.

"Hospital, Benny, you're going to a hospital," Ray insists.

"No," I sigh. "I wanna go home, Ray," I inform him politely. Never too late to be courteous.

"Say goodbye to the Yank, son," Dad's urging me gently.

"Mmm... Bye, Ray." I'm so tired.

"Go to sleep, son." Dad pats my shoulder gently. "We'll talk later."

"'kay, Dad."

So I do.

**End**


End file.
